Functionality that is available from various kinds of computing devices (e.g., mobile devices, game consoles, televisions, set-top boxes, personal computers, etc.) is ever increasing. Additionally, the techniques that may be employed to interact with the computing devices are also developing and adapting. For example, users traditionally interacted with computing devices using keyboards and a mouse. The keyboard was typically used to enter text whereas the mouse was used to control a cursor to navigate through a user interface of the computing device as well as initiate to actions, e.g., launching applications and so on. Additional techniques were subsequently developed, such as through support of a stylus to input digital handwriting, navigate through user interfaces, and so on.
Traditionally, data exchange between a computing device and stylus occurs through a communication channel formed via a tip of a stylus. This scheme may require the tip to be touching or very near to the device display to operate. Moreover, the tip size limits the available signal transportation and communication bandwidth. Additionally, palm placement while using a stylus can interfere with data exchange and resolution of the tip position. Thus, additional time and resources may be expended and some inaccuracy may occur using styluses that rely solely upon tip based transmission for communications.